


Choosing Day

by itallstartedwithharry



Series: Divergent!Glee [1]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Glee
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking his aptitude test, it is time for Blaine to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing Day

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the first oneshot in my planned Divergent/Glee crossover verse :) I have several more planned and I am open to prompts/suggestions/questions/requests!

_Knock knock_

“Blaine? Are you almost ready?” His mother’s voice startled Blaine from where he was gelling his curls in front of the mirror.

“I’m just finishing my hair mother, then I want to spend a few minutes thinking before I leave.”

“Okay, darling.”

Blaine sighed as the last curl was wrangled into place, wondering how his parents would react to the new look. It was highly unusual for anyone in Candor to alter their natural hair, as it was considered a manipulation of one’s truthful appearance. But then again, assuming everything went as planned after today he wouldn't be in Candor ever again.

It was the Big Day – Choosing Day – the day when Blaine was expected to decide his future, his family, and his defining virtue. Not that his family saw it as anything special; both his parents and older brother Cooper were Candor born and thrived in their society. Somehow, Blaine never seemed to fit into the family the way his brother did. While they both were talented and loved the arts, Cooper was boastful and opinionated where Blaine was modest and mindful of others. While Cooper was currently courting his fifth girlfriend, Blaine didn’t come out until he was 13. That day still rang clear in Blaine’s memory as the beginning of his diminished relationship with his parents, and his father in particular.

With one last tweak of his white silk bowtie, Blaine headed downstairs, returning his mother’s smile and anticipating his father’s disapproving frown. It wasn’t that he didn’t get along with his parents; he knew they both loved him and he genuinely would miss them. But it wasn’t easy growing up in a household when every disappointment and wrong move was openly and sometimes harshly acknowledged.

“Blainey!”

The family had barely stepped out of the door when Blaine was practically barreled over by his friend and neighbor Tina Cohen-Chang. The dark-haired beauty had known Blaine from a young age, as their parents were close friends. Both sets of parents didn’t bother to hide their hope that the two would become romantically involved, and Tina herself had made it clear the emotional and physical attraction she felt for him. Despite the awkwardness in their evident non-compatibility, they still remained close, and Blaine felt she was one of the only people he could talk to about his fears for the future.

But even she wasn’t privy to his latest and largest fear.

** _Two Days Earlier**_

The serum was cold and thicker than he expected, but luckily his surroundings dissolved and reappeared before he could fixate on the discomfort.

“Choose.”

The female voice was neutral, but just knowing how important this aptitude test was made him anxious as he approached the columns in the center of the area. Glancing between the sharp, violent-looking knife and the innocuous block of cheese, Blaine tentatively chose the latter. Almost immediately, he almost dropped it in fear of the low growl sounding from behind him. Turning around as slowly as possible, his heart jumped into his throat at the sight of the vicious dog baring its teeth and slowly stalking forward.

“H-here you go, boy,” Blaine said, hoping the fear in his voice translated as non-threatening. “Do you want some cheese?” Keeping full control of his movements, he placed the cheese in front of him and backed away, keeping his gaze toward the ground. Hearing munching, he peeked up to see the previously massive dog actually resembled a cute puppy upon a closer glance. “You’re not so scary, are you? Huh boy?”

A giggle shifted his attention once more; was the next part of the test beginning? To his right, a fair distance away, stood a young girl with rosy cheeks and braided pigtails.

“Doggy!” The girl grinned and skipped away, not seeming to notice that the dog had undergone yet another transformation into its original terrifying visage. With a bark the giant dog suddenly began to chase after the girl, its entire demeanor shifting to attack. Before Blaine’s mind could catch up with the threat, he found himself dashing forward, launching himself in between the dog and the girl. He closed his eyes, preparing for teeth and claws and-

He was sitting on a hard plastic seat, swaying slightly with the movement of… _a bus_? Blaine was hardly able to get his bearings before the normality of the setting changed drastically as the man across from him looked up. It took all of Blaine’s control not to flinch or stare; the man’s face was disfigured, half of it scarred from what looked like severe burns.

“Do you know this man?” The man’s hoarse and scratchy voice was just as disturbing as his appearance, and Blaine felt his eyes drawn inexplicably drawn to the image on the paper in the man’s hands. He blinked rapidly; confused by the sudden certainly that he knew who the newspaper pictured. But…this man, this situation, none of it felt right. In response, Blaine politely shook his head before determinedly looking out of the window.

“Please,” the man croaked, now standing up and shifting forward in to Blaine’s personal space. “This will help me; I need your help. Do you know this man?”

Blaine scooted over a seat, crossing his arms and looking away. “I said no, I’m sorry.”

The man’s scowl faded away, along with the bus, until finally Blaine was staring at the white ceiling of the aptitude testing facility, breathing heavily as he came down from the adrenaline of being on the serum.

“Did…I do okay?” Blaine felt extremely nervous as he made eye contact with the brown eyes of the bubbly woman who had administered his test. At least, she had been…now her warm features were frozen in horror. “What’s wrong? What did I get?”

“Abnegation,” the woman finally let out. “That’s what I’m putting in the computer, Abnegation.”

Blaine’s brow furrowed. “Is that what my test-”

“Forget about your test,” the woman said in a harsh voice that didn’t match her eyes. “Don’t tell anyone about your test,” she finished typing on the keyboard and turned back to him, lowering her voice. “It was inconclusive. You showed an affinity for both Abnegation and Amity, and possibly even Dauntless.”

His mind went blank. Everything that he had been taught; to expect the truth, to know the truth, to live the truth…it all seemed to mean nothing.

“It’s called being Divergent.”

**Present Day**

_Divergent._

The word had haunted Blaine every minute since he’d left the center in a sweaty, dizzy haze. Sure, he had been preparing himself not to receive Candor like the rest of his family…but never would he have guessed that he didn’t fit in at all. Was he really that wrong, that broken, that no faction was meant for him?

“-so anyway my parents have already planned a dinner tonight for celebrating my officially becoming an adult. Are yours doing anything?” Tina had apparently been talking to him for quite some time, as the transport to the city center was up ahead.

“I…I don’t know,” Blaine answered truthfully. “I actually don’t even know if they expect me to choose Candor or not.”

Tina tilted her head as she examined him. “I suppose you’re right. Especially your dad with the whole ‘you lied about who you were for 13 years’ thing.”

Blaine bit the inside of his lip, nodding as they boarded the transport.

“Well, I for one know that I’m going to choose Candor, and frankly I hope that we get some hot transfers because I need someone to take my mind of my hopeless crush on you.” She sighed, pouting in Blaine’s direction a second more than was comfortable, but Blaine was able to change the subject by starting a debate on who would choose which faction. Letting her chatter fade into the background, Blaine’s nerves churned as they quickly approached the center…where everything would come to light.

*

Blaine, his parents, and his brother found their seats, chatting with various friends as the auditorium filled up with a decent percentage of the four factions. He looked over and smiled as the Smythe family arrived and their son Sebastian settled down next to him with a sigh. Blaine returned his grin, feeling his stomach still flutter at the memory of his touch. They had been seeing each other off and on for the last year, having undeniable chemistry and legitimately enjoying their time together. It had never become anything serious, because Sebastian had been upfront about not wanting a relationship from the beginning, but Blaine would still miss him after today.

“So today’s the day,” Sebastian said, “have you made your decision, handsome? Mommy and daddy all invested in your becoming a Candor-For-Life?” His smirk and nonchalant attitude was ever-present, though Blaine could see through to Sebastian’s legitimate concern for him.

“Not really,” Blaine shrugged, “luckily they had my brother for that. I think they want me to pick the faction that’s right for me…I just,” he lowered his voice, “I kind of wish they cared whether I stayed or left.”

Sebastian nodded sympathetically. “I get it. Wanna switch? I think my parents are too invested in my staying here.” He rolled his eyes, angling his body further away from them.

“Wait…you’re not staying?” Blaine was shocked; Sebastian was always so frank and open about everything he felt. If he wasn’t going to be a Candor…how many other surprise transfers would there be?

“…I don’t know.” Blaine wasn’t sure if the murmured words were meant for him or Sebastian himself. But before he could get past his shock and ask him, a throat clearing over the microphone captured everyone’s attention and the crowd’s noise died down.

“Welcome, factions, to this year’s Choosing Ceremony.” Burt Hummel was the leader of Abnegation, and therefore was given the responsibility to run the ceremony. He was a rather gruff-looking man, but true to his Abnegation nature he was always prepared to see to other people’s needs and work for the betterment of the whole; a true leader.

Blaine tuned out the rest of the introductory speech, sure it was something about their past history and how it was now time for the initiates to take their place in the world as adults and choose their path for the future.  _But which path do I choose?_ Blaine eyed the five metal bowls, feeling his palms and underarms sweat as the moment got closer and closer. The names were always called in reverse alphabetical order, so unfortunately Blaine would have to wait until practically the end to make his choice.

Before he was ready, the names began to be called out. Blaine chanced another glance at Sebastian, who looked more green than pale.

“Sebastian Smythe.”

“So long, killer.” With one last grin to Blaine, Sebastian stood and walked over to Burt Hummel. With a fleeting look to one of the bowls and a small shake of his head, he cut his hand with a wince and held it over the glass, his shoulders drooping slightly when the drops landed on the reflective surface.

Blaine felt a buzzing in his ears as Sebastian walked to sit in the front row of their faction with the other initiates. _He stayed._

“Jeff Sterling.” A small platinum-haired boy who never once looked up from the ground remained in Abnegation.

“Brittany Pierce.” A blond girl in a blue dress rose from Erudite, frowning at the knife, but nevertheless allowed drops of her blood to nourish the soil-filled bowl before skipping over to Amity. The first faction transfer was met with open arms (literally) from her colorful fellow initiates, but Blaine only had eyes for the cold glares and arrogant head shakes of her former faction. Transfers were seen as traitors.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

“Santana Lopez.” A beautiful woman in a blood-red outfit rose from Amity, taking a few steps forward before turning around and gently pulling the transfer Brittany into a passionate kiss, whispering something in her ear. At the blond girl’s nod, Santana turned back to Burt Hummel, all emotion seemingly gone from her face. She took the knife and stood before the bowls, waiting for at least a minute. He heard the sizzle of the coals and the whoops of the black-clad Dauntless as she joined their ranks.

Blaine couldn’t help but look back and forth between the Amity girl and this new Dauntless transfer. Why did nobody seem to care that ‘faction before blood’ divided everyone?

_How could this be a good thing?_

“David Karofsky” remained in Dauntless, though the difference between him and the initiates around him was so blatant Blaine doubted it was the truth.

_What is my truth?_

“Mercedes Jones.” Blaine’s clapping was delayed as she joined Candor from Abnegation.

_Is that where I belong?_

“Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine’s head shot up in interest, as did those around him. It must be odd to be the one handing your own child the opportunity to leave you. From among the grey, muted faction stood a tall boy with sweeping hair that looked impossible to achieve without a mirror. He strode gracefully toward his father, taking the knife with a purposeful look that Burt returned. Without a second of hesitation, Kurt slashed his palm and let his blood fall on the bright hot coals.

A wave of whispers seemed to erupt around the factions.  _The government leader’s son betraying his own faction? What could it mean? I told you he was a poor leader._

But Blaine couldn’t look away from Kurt, who turned to give the general population a hard stare before turning and sitting in the front row of Dauntless. It was his eyes…Blaine had always been taught that the eyes were the gateway to the soul and the ultimate expression of truth. But even growing up in Candor, Blaine had never seen eyes that clear, honest, and unforgiving. Kurt Hummel was stunning, and seemed to exist with a delicacy and grace Blaine had never seen in Abnegation. Or in any faction, really.

He caught focus; the ultimate sin of Abnegation.

_He is special._

“Quinn Fabray” remained in Erudite.

_But am I?_

“Samuel Evans” happily stayed in Amity.

Tina stayed in Candor, just as she had told him.

Hunter Clarington stayed in Erudite.

Rachel Berry left Amity for Candor.

All too soon, it was his turn.

“Blaine Anderson.” It was time to decide.

_Do I blame selfishness?_

_I do._

_Do I blame aggression?_

_I do._

_Do I blame cowardice?_

_I do._

But he could only choose one.

“Good luck, Blaine,” his father said.

“We love you,” added his mother.

Blaine chanced one last look at the people who had raised him his entire life; he would miss them. Heart hammering and breath shaking, he carefully walked to the center of the floor. Burt Hummel handed Blaine the knife, his eyes projecting his usual selfless empathy.

Five bowls. Five choices.

The glass, the earth, the coals, the water, or the stones?

The last thought that crossed Blaine’s mind was the strength emulating from Kurt Hummel’s eyes before the cold blade pierced his skin.

Holding out his hand, he watched the drops slowly slide off his hand and land silently in the bowl.

He had chosen his destiny. Now it was time to live it.


End file.
